Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely applied in electrical products. Currently, most of LCDs are backlight type LCDs which comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. According to the position of the backlight source, the backlight module can be an edge-lighting type or a bottom-lighting type in order to provide LCDs with backlight.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a structural exploded view of a traditional liquid crystal display is illustrated. As shown in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display 900 comprises a front frame 902, a liquid crystal display panel 904, a housing 906, optical films 908 and a backlight module 910. The housing 906 can be fastened on the optical films 908 for carrying the liquid crystal display panel 904. The front frame 902 can hold the liquid crystal display panel 904 on the backlight module 910, thereby forming the liquid crystal display 900.
However, since the number of the elements (or components) of the liquid crystal display 900 is too many, and the elements thereof have to be positioned to each other, the difficulty and time of assembling the liquid crystal display 900 are raised, and the assembling error thereof is easy generated, thereby affecting the product yield thereof.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a backlight module, a holder structure thereof and a display apparatus using the same to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.